List of Clipboards and Documents (Uprising)
This should be a complete list of Clipboards and Letters from The Dark Army: Uprising. Clipboards and Letters Village Watch To: Security Personel From: Major Amsel Subject: Watch Date: Dec 9, 1944 One villager claims he saw an American. True or not, I ask you all to be on the lookout. If there is an agent here, he may certainly not be alone. As always, be ready to defend the village. Reinforce the security in the main courtyard, especially near the hotel: don't let anyone access it. We're hours away from the weekly supply of ammo and other goods. Do with what we have for now. Rumors Are True To: Villagers From: Beatus Zemph Subject: Rumors Are True Date: Dec 9, 1944 Officers are indeed here for the senior officers' annual meeting. I'm proud to host them in my hotel. I didn't see any officers since my son's death. If you're wondering: yes, there won't be any room left until next week. Also, the facility's rebuilding process is still in progress following last week's snowstorm. Weekly Supply To: Erik van Herbert From: Karl von Starke Subject: Weekly Supply Date: Dec 9, 1944 The weekly supply is on it's way, Erik. The officer's official meeting is still ongoing, but there's already more to care about: it's rumored an American's infiltrated the village. Major Amsel already took certain messures, however strengthen security at the gates. It's your priority: make sure our supply drop is safe. The Dark Army To: Christoph Machtig From: Wilhelm von Starke Subject: The Dark Army Date: Dec 9, 1944 I hope you don't get many issues with the excavations, Christoph. A new transmission from the intel team has arrived: something lies underground, of another nature. Operation Resurrection was an initiatory experience for both of us, and I believe you may already have some kind of strategy to make your way through. Get the artifact at all costs. The New Order that Deathshead has promised is upon us. Until it's established, we all have a role to play and a specific task to carry, and I sincerely hope you understand that yours is an important one. Sewers Discovery Notice To: Security Personel From: Christoph Machtig Subject: Discovery Notice Date: Dec 9, 1944 We're free to start the excavations, as the crypt has been finally discovered. Continuation of the operation involves finding the Dark Relic. Deathshead has staked everything on it. Be aware: intelligence reports we may have to face monsters down there. Don't remake Operation Resurrection's fiasco and stick together with our arsonists this time. Obeying the orders of Wilhelm von Starke (Deathshead's assistant), some elite guards will defend the village's access from the sewers to make sure nothing gets out of the depths of darkness. We may also have to be on the lookout for that American agent. Orders remain the same: to eliminate him on sight! Personal Clipboard Christoph Machtig Personal Clipboard Oct 4, 1944 Wilhelm von Starke, the assistant of Lieutenant General Deathshead, called me yesterday, informing me that a new type of Super Soldier was in the works. Nov 5, 1944 Some ancient alchemical artifact is needed to power the inactive Super Soldier prototypes: the Dark Relic. I didn't think Deathshead believed in this kind of stuff. Whatever, since Heinrich Himmler seems to be involved, my life is once more on the table. Tension Abnormalities To: Generator Supervisor From: Christoph Machtig Subject: Tension Abonormalities Date: Dec 9, 1944 The excavation site is pumping a lot to the village's power supply. At the slightest abnormality, just switch to the alternative generator. Be careful though: it will open all doors and even the power swap is almost instantaneous for a majority of the structure, it's not the case for the security devices. It will take about an hour for security doors to reclose. Be extremely careful. Moving Platform To: Workers From: Joseph E. Engle Subject: Moving Platform Date: Dec 9, 1944 I rebuilt it following yesterday's accident due to the latest overloading. The charge was too heavy once again for the platform, which caused it to fall into the abyss. In addition to the loss of two of our workers from the excavation site, we lost many tools as well. I hope this will be a lesson for you and that you will try to pay more attention to the weight limit. I don't know when it will be back though, as the platform is still under expert verification. Crypt Excavations To: Wilhelm von Starke From: Christoph Machtig Subject: Excavations Date: Dec 9, 1944 The excavations in the crypt are going well. I believe we will find the Dark Relic soon but we have to be careful: although we are out of many dangers, as we disabled a major part of the traps, the undead is once more against us. The real danger most likely remains in these great beasts. When one attacked us earlier, we lost more than ten soldiers and we were not able to kill it, so we trapped it in a secret chamber of the main tomb. Hopefully, it will not get out easily as the switch of the secret chamber's door is safely protected by a small glass window, which can only be opened from the burial chambers we took control of. Something Happened To: Christoph Machtig From: Karl von Schlauss Subject: Something Happened Date: Dec 9, 1944 The American made it to the sewers, I'm afraid. The village is nothing more than a graveyard now and we don't have any information about the situation in the sewers. Prepare yourself to catch the prey in this crypt. I know: this is difficult because of the excavations, but you should do it now before he kills everyone. I know that Deathshead is waiting for the relic, but you also have to be on the lookout for that damn American. Provisions To: Crypt Radio Team 3 From: Otto Burkhalter Subject: Provisions Date: Dec 9, 1944 Spread the word: one more day, and you'll be able to return to the village. We will send one soldier to bring you some provisions, including some bed covers, fresh food and hot water. We gave him the required instructions regarding the elevator, so don't worry about anything. Regarding the ammunition supply, well, for various reasons I'm still not allowed to communicate. The weekly supply drop will not make it's way to the village, so unfortunately you'll have to operate with what you still have. The Dark Relic To: Crypt Radio Team 3 From: General C. Hachtugen Subject: The Dark Relic Date: Dec 9, 1944 The mission is complete: we have the Dark Relic. We now need to get out of the crypt and bring it to Deathshead, so he will be able to complete his works. Regarding the American who is still with us down here, this is a message for all security personel and workers: we received the signal from the elite guards regarding the trap, thus the situation is now under control. Get to the extraction point, which is located at the catacombs' elavator, asap. Track About The Prisoner Part 1 To: Joakim Mainheiten From: Joseph B. Achtmal Subject: About The Prisoner Date: Dec 10, 1944 The subject it still unconscious. Why don't we kill him before he tries to escape? Why does Deathshead want him to stay alive anyway? I understand your rank as well as the fact that you can't change anything regarding this kind of decision, but do I have to remind you that, because of him, Operation Resurrection and Project Nachtsonne failed? You also know that this prisoner managed to escape Castle Wolfenstein last year. Deathshead should reconsider his decision about the death of this enemy agent. About The Prisoner Part 2 To: Joakim Mainheiten From: Joseph B. Achtmal Subject: About The Prisoner Date: Dec 10, 1944 You're right; I can''t take this kind of decision. This little talk ends here. We can't take the risk to advise Deathshead. He's really stubborn regarding the decisions he takes and really severe with the people who are trying to advise him. Lopers To: Manuel Arktag From: Eerik Farhenter Subject: Lopers Date: Dec 10, 1944 Deathshead abused the Dark Relic's power! Lopers were originally supposed to test the artifact's compatiblity, with the real work being on super soldiers. Now these creatures are everywhere in the base, killing most of our troops. Hopefully, we've got some Venom guns left. Sorry, but we're going to defend ourselves from these monsters. Base Tesla 44 DR Ready To: Deathshead From: Wilhelm von Starke Subject: Tesla 44 DR Ready Date: Dec 10, 1944 It is ready: the Tesla 44 DR is finally fully operational! As ordered, the CPS have been infused with the Dark Relic's remaining energy (the same energy we infused to the Super Soldiers) I can't believe it's compatible. When we designed the original Tesla with my brother Karl during Operation Resurrection, we were far from believing that it could be so improved. Your Super Soldiers will be equiped with these guns, as you asked. It may take a day or so for this task to be completed though. Leaving The Project Part 1 To: Deathshead From: Karl von Starke Subject: Leaving The Project Date: Dec 10, 1944 Now that my brother has completed the Tesla 44 DR, my help is no longer required. Someone important in Berlin called me today, and I have to complete another project which was ongoing in the background alongside yours. I wish you the best regarding the conclusion of your dream, as well as the establishment of the New Order you've been seeking since this war started. I really had fun torturing the American who did so much to try to stop us. I understand why you like him. I feel the same; it's so funny to see an insect trying to resist the weight of our resolve. He will get out of his cell, and he will play with you and your toys. Leaving The Project Part 2 To: Karl von Starke From: Deathshead Subject: Leaving The Project Date: Dec 10, 1944 You did a very good job Karl, thank you for everything. I wonder what this mysterious project you're yet to complete is, and I believe it's going to be another surprising achievement of yours. Leaving The Project Part 3 To: Deathshead From: Karl von Starke Subject: Leaving The Project Date: Dec 10, 1944 Well would you believe me if I told you that another Uprising was ongoing besides yours, and that the whole world is just about to hear about it. So, yes, I totally agree with you: it's going to be surprising. Especially for you.Category:Documents Category:Uprising